


Reality? Don't know her.

by MoriartysToyBoy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dissociation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartysToyBoy/pseuds/MoriartysToyBoy
Summary: “Don't you get it ‘Bastian? There's no place in this world for people like me.” He chuckled, but the smile didn't meet his eyes, a hollowed darkness behind them.





	Reality? Don't know her.

“Don't you get it ‘Bastian? There's no place in this world for people like me.” He chuckled, but the smile didn't meet his eyes, a hollowed darkness behind them.

“Jim…” 

He lurched forward and Sebastian flinched back. 

“There are no people like me! I'm alone on this scum bucket of a planet. I'm the only wolf amongst sheep. No one can save me.” 

The blonde swallowed, throat painfully dry, “You have to try, please Jim, for me try. There's always something new.” 

“Everything's been done. All variables, possibilities, all common denominators have been ruled out of every equation.” He turned round away from the man, arms coming up in a dramatic pose. “Nothing real or tangible in this world holds any appeal. I’m the jagged piece to every jigsaw. I don't belong.” 

“That's total bullshit Jim and you know it,” Seb spat, You're the best of the best. You rule this entire country, you'd lose it all if you died.”

Turning back around, Jim laughed, eyes crinkling but his grin wild, “Oh my dear Sebastian, sadly you have no control in the matter.” 

“What? I'm your fucking boyfriend of course I fucking do!”

“No my dear. You don't...” 

With his hand out Jim reached for Sebastian, fingers forming a gun and a small “Pew” leaving his mouth as he jerked his fingers upwards. The soldier lurched backwards, hands coming to his chest where black smoke poured out. The smoke latched onto his fingers and travelled upwards, until it had engulfed him. 

“...Because even you aren't real.” 

\------------

A pool of blood met the cloud of smoke as the fake gunshot was followed by a real one.

But what is real anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's givinggggg up on life.


End file.
